


Что он знает о страхе?

by TandMfan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan





	Что он знает о страхе?

Лите не нравится Дамблдор.  
  
Она презрительно смотрит на однокурсниц, замирающих при виде молодого профессора и глупо хихикающих по углам, когда он проходит мимо, и густо краснеющих, когда он невзначай бросает в их сторону взгляд.  
  
Они подсчитывают, сколько раз и как он на них посмотрел, а потом ссорятся друг с другом, выясняя, на кого он смотрел чаще.  
  
Лита брезгливо морщится, глядя на них.  
  
Однажды она видит, как в коридоре плачет старшекурсница, Дамблдор говорит с ней – тихо и спокойно, участливо смотрит в глаза. Девочка хлюпает носом, а он дает ей свой носовой платок и гладит по плечу, словно бездомного котенка.  
  
Лита уверена, что никогда не будет плакать при нем.  
  
Он говорит «не бойся», а сзади слышится злобный шепот, и десятки ненавидящих глаз устремлены ей в спину.  
  
Что он знает о страхе? О том липком ужасе, который охватывает с головы до ног, стоит ей лишь на секунду представить белый кружевной сверток, падающий в соленые холодные воды. О том, как крик застывает в горле, когда ночами ветер вдруг распахивает окно, тревожа легкую белую занавеску. И о детском надрывном плаче, преследующем ее во сне.  
  
Что он может об этом знать?  
  
В этот миг Лита его ненавидит. Ей хочется задушить его, но она не достаточно сильная и не такая смелая на самом деле, и может только крепко сжимать кулаки, когда Дамблдор обнимает ее за плечи. У него теплые руки, но Лите холодно, и она дрожит, пока боггарт все глубже и глубже опускается в морскую пучину.  
  
Ей свистят вслед, когда она выбегает из класса, так и не попытавшись взмахнуть палочкой, и не видит, во что превращается ее боггарт, когда Дамблдор встает перед ним.  
  
Потом она узнает, что он снял по десять очков со всех свистящих, но злость ее никуда не исчезает.  
  
Лита грубит ему чаще, чем остальным преподавателям, а он как будто и не замечает этого.  
  
На выпускном вечере ей мучительно скучно, все танцуют, смеются и плачут, обнимаются с учителями и друг с другом, а Лита одиноко стоит в стороне у окна. Она ждет, когда же закончится праздник, ей не терпится покинуть эти стены, в которых она видела только ненависть и злобу. Она знает, что и впереди её тоже не ждет ничего хорошего.  
  
Если бы рядом был Ньют, можно было бы сбежать с ним и где-то спрятаться, но его нет.  
  
Она не слышит, как Дамблдор оказывается у нее за спиной, он может ходить так тихо и незаметно, как призрак.  
  
– Хотите предложить мне лимонных долек? – Лита замечает в его руках бумажный пакетик.  
  
Дамблдор пожимает плечами, улыбается, как всегда мягко и тепло. Лита краем глаза видит, как шепчутся невдалеке однокурсницы, и гордо вскидывает голову.  
  
– Потанцуете со мной? – она смотрит на него с вызовом.  
  
– Если хочешь, – он ничуть не смущен ее дерзостью и протягивает руку.  
  
Бумажный пакетик из Хогсмита остается на подоконнике.  
  
Лита спиной чувствует, как сжимается плотное кольцо зависти вокруг, и торжествует.  
  
Они вальсируют под чужими взглядами, но больше никто не шепчется. Дамблдор аккуратно придерживает ее за талию, так, словно она хрустальная и вот-вот разобьется от любого неосторожного движения. Лите вдруг становится смешно, она представляет, как они выглядят со стороны, и прижимается ближе к нему. Расстояние между ними становится неприличным, и по залу проносится возмущенный вздох.  
  
Но Дамблдор не отстраняется от нее.  
  
Лита внимательно разглядывает его лицо – он выглядит еще довольно молодо, только мелкие морщинки прячутся в уголках глаз. Он улыбается, но глаза остаются печальными. Почему она раньше не замечала, что у него такие синие глаза?  
  
Он никогда не нравился ей. И сейчас не нравится. Но почему-то не хочется, чтобы музыка прекращалась. Хочется кружиться в его объятьях, ощущать его руку на своей талии, быть окутанной его силой. Лита впервые за последние десять лет чувствует себя в безопасности, словно ничто в мире не способно больше ей навредить.  
  
Позже она ненароком сравнивает Тесея с ним. Тот тоже надежный, сильный, светлый и добрый, но рядом с Тесеем ей все равно бывает страшно. За себя, за него, за их будущее. Она любит Тесея, а Дамблдора нет, в этом вся разница, говорит она себе. За Дамблдора ей не страшно. Но иногда ей снится, как они танцуют в огромном зале, она прижимается к нему и слышит ровный стук его сердца.  
  
Спустя столько лет после окончания школы они вновь прощаются.  
  
Он постарел, а Лита все так же грубит ему, как и в детстве, но только сейчас отчего-то становится стыдно. Лите кажется, что она упустила что-то важное в его словах, сказанных когда-то давно, и что просто что-то упустила. И ей вдруг так отчаянно хочется обнять его, прижаться и разрыдаться у него на груди, совсем как те девчонки, которых она так презирала. Рассказать ему о том, как темно на ее душе, и о том, что скрывается за белым кружевным свертком, тонущим в воде.  
  
Но она никогда не будет при нем плакать, а он поправляет выбившуюся из ее прически прядь.  
  
Когда Лита ступает в синее пламя, сквозь гул и крики Ньюта и Тесея она отчетливо слышит его уверенный шепот: «Не бойся»!  
  
Пламя цвета его глаз.  
  
Ей не больно. И больше не страшно.


End file.
